Msza Zwiedzeniem
Tysiące Chrześcijan jeszcze nie tak dawno , oddawało swe życie będąc spalonym na stosie tylko po to by nie wziąść udziału w Katolickiej mszy . Msza - Katolicki obrzęd . Według Katechizmu Katolickiego : " Msza jest ofiarowaniem nowego przymierza , w którym Chrystus poprzez czynności kapłana , ofiarowuje siebie bogu w bezkrwawy sposób pod postacią chleba i wina " " Msza jest doskonałą ofiarą która ciągle się dokonuje , kontynuacją ofiary na krzyżu , nie ma nowej ofiary , dzięki mocy Boskiej ta sama ofiara która dokonała się na krzyżu , powtarza się " " Msza powtarza ofiarę krzyża , za każdym razem kiedy jest odprawiana , ofiara Chrystusa się powtarza " " Wyznaję także, iż we Mszy świętej ofiaruje się Bogu prawdziwą, istotną, błagalną Ofiarę za żywych i umarłych, i że w Najświętszym Sakramencie Eucharystii jest prawdziwie, rzeczywiście i istotnie Ciało i Krew razem z Duszą i Bóstwem Pana naszego Jezusa Chrystusa; i że się tam przemienia cała istota chleba w Ciało i cała istota wina w Krew, którą to przemianę Kościół Katolicki nazywa przeistoczeniem. Wyznaję też, iż nawet pod jedną tylko postacią przyjmujemy prawdziwie całego Chrystusa i rzeczywisty Sakrament. " - Wyznanie Wiary Kościoła Katolickiego według Prawa Kanonicznego 1917 rok. " W Mszy dokonuje się prawdziwa i właściwa ofiara (sacrificium verum et proprium) - bezkrwawa ofiara Ciała i Krwi Jezusa Chrystusa. " - Sobór Trydencki , SesjaXXII, 17 września 1562 r. cytowany również przez księdza Tomasza A. Dawidowskiego " Msza św. jest to bezkrwawa ofiara Nowego Testamentu, w której ofiaruje się Bogu Ciało i Krew Jezusa Chrystusa pod postaciami chleba i wina. " - Ksiądz M. Sieniatycki , W. Granat, Dogmatyka katolicka, t. VII, cz. 1, s. 399, Lublin 1961 „'Msza św. jest prawdziwą i właściwą ofiarą Nowego Zakonu, bo Jezus Chrystus zastąpiony przez kapłanów, ofiaruje w niej Bogu Ojcu w sposób bezkrwawy swoje Ciało i Krew pod postaciami chleba i wina”''. - P. kard. Gasparri , W. Granat, Dogmatyka katolicka, t. VII, cz. 1, s. 399, Lublin 1961 „'Msza św. jest to ofiara Ciała i Krwi Jezusa Chrystusa, którą tenże Jezus Chrystus i Kościół ofiaruje (Jego) Bogu przez posługę kapłanów pod postaciami chleba i wina na dalsze jakoby przedłużenie i wyobrażenie Ofiary Krzyżowej”''. - Ksiądz Fr. Pouget ,'' ''W. Granat, Dogmatyka katolicka, t. VII, cz. 1, s. 399, Lublin 1961 „'''Msza św. jest niekrwawą ofiarą Ciała i Krwi Chrystusa, który się ofiaruje pod postaciami chleba i wina przez kapłanów w imieniu Kościoła i wraz z Kościołem na przedłużenie i wyobrażenie Ofiary Krzyżowej.'”'' - Ksiądz W. Granat ,'' W. Granat, Dogmatyka katolicka, t. VII, cz. 1, s. 399, Lublin 1961 '''" Ilekroć na ołtarzu sprawowana jest ofiara krzyżowa , w której na paschę naszą ofiarowany został Chrystus , dokonuje się dzieło naszego odkupienia . " '- '''Katechizm Kościoła Katolickiego , #1364 '" W Eucharystii Jezus daje to same ciało , które wydał za nas na krzyżu , tę samą krew którą wylał za wielu ... "' '- Katechizm Kościoła Katolickiego , #1365 " 'Pod konsekrowanymi postaciami chleba i wina jest obecny żywy i chwalebny Chrystus w sposób prawdziwy, rzeczywisty i substancjonalny, z Ciałem, Krwią, Duszą i Bóstwem '" - Katechizm Kościoła Katolickiego , Strona 1413 Witaj pokarmie w którym niezmierzony Nieba i ziemie Twórca jest zamkniony Witaj napoju zupełnie gaszący Umysł pragnący Witaj krynico wszystkiego dobrego Gdy bowiem w sobie masz Boga samego Znasz ludziom wszystkie jego wszechmocności Niesiesz godności - Śpiewnik Stanisława Jagodyńskiego 1638 Ta Katolicka pieśń w której zawarty jest motyw literalnej obecności samego Boga w Eucharystii , odnosi się do Katolickiej Mszy . Przekonuje nas o tym i udowadnia to kardynał Atanazy Schneider który tak komentuje tą pieśń : " Bardzo proszę o przekazanie panu Bębenkowi moich szczerych podziękowań za tak udany przekład a melodia jest przykładem tego, że również dziś można komponować muzykę sakralną, która jest godna świętości i czci kultu Bożego'. " ---- thumb|left|Noszona nad Głową Hostia jest oczywistym symbolem '" Wprawdzie każdy kapłan staje codziennie do wykonywania swej służby, wiele razy te same składając ofiary, które żadną miarą nie mogą zgładzić grzechów. Ten przeciwnie, złożywszy raz na zawsze jedną ofiarę za grzechy, zasiadł po prawicy Boga, oczekując tylko, aż nieprzyjaciele Jego staną się podnóżkiem nóg Jego. Jedną bowiem ofiarą udoskonalił na wieki tych, którzy są uświęcani. "' '- Heb 10: 11-14''' " Widzę Cię, jesteś tam, tam na Krzyżu. Na zawsze, do końca świata. Wpatruję się w Ciebie i ogarnia mnie spokój. Twoja spokojna twarz… " '- Kontemplacja Krzyża , Jezuici.pl' Ofiara Jezusa Chrystusa na krzyżu jest dokonana raz na zawsze . W Ewangelii św. Jana Jezus mówi "DOKONAŁO SIĘ" . Greckie słowo TETELESTAI oddane tu jako "wykonało się" oznacza również w grece "zapłacone" albo "uregulowano należność" zaś hebrajskie słowo''' PADACH''' oznacza " zapłacić okup " . Kościół Katolicki twierdzi że msza to kontynuacja ofiary Jezusa na Krzyżu która odbywa się za każdym razem gdy dokonuje się Msza - rytułał Eucharystii który jako że jest " Naświętszym " sakramentem jest konieczny do zbawienia . Krzyżują więc Jezusa na nowo i na nowo - w Bezkrwawy sposób . Nie istnieje bezkrwawy sposób . I prawie wszystko jest oczyszczane krwią zgodnie z prawem, a bez przelania krwi nie ma przebaczenia grzechów. '- '''List do Hebrajczyków 9:22 Biblia mówi że Jezus dokonał jedną ofiarę na zawsze .' List do Hebrajczyków 10:14 - Jedną ofiarą , jednym poświęceniem , uczynił na zawsze doskonałymi tych którzy są uświęceni .' Msza całkowicie zaprzecza potrzebie ofiary Jezusa Chrystusa na krzyżu co więcej uzależniając zbawienie od siebie i sprawiając iż Jezus nie dokonał na krzyżu odkupienia , to demoniczna nauka satanistycznej Religii Kościoła Katolickiego . ---- Kościół katolicki zaprzeczając potrzeby krwawej ofiary zaprzecza Bibli , zaprzecza konieczności śmierci Jezusa na krzyżu . thumb|left|John Wycliffe" '''W Całym piśmie swiętym począwszy od księgi rodzaju , aż do końca księgi Apokalipsy nie ma słów przemiany w ciało Chrystusa... Jednak wy na różne fałszywe sposoby oszukujecie niewinnych ludzi diabelskim kugalrstwem , mówiąc , że w każdym kawałku Hostii jest cała ludzka natura Chrystusa , lub jego pełna substancja . Nie macie żadnych uprawnień do tego mocy , ani słów zastawionych wam na ziemi , dzięki którym mogli byście to wykonać , ale pozorujecie tą umiejętność swoimi obłudnymi błędami , których niektórzy z was nie rozumieją' . " - John Wiclieffe , " De Eucharistia " , 1380 rok " Eucharystia jest jedną z najprostrzych i najbardziej kompletnych ceremoni w magii . Składa się z rzeczy zwykłych w boskie i zjadaniu ich . ( ... ) Najwyższa forma Eucharysti jest wtedy gdy emelemnet poświęcony jest jeden . '- Aleister Crwoley , teoretyk satanizmu , " Magic in Theory and Practice " str. 159' Katolicyzm głosi , i w to gorliwie wierzy , że opłatek i wino ,' jest samym Jezusem Chrystusem '. To nie biblijne , Pismo święte mówi , jeżeli znamy Jezusa według ciała , już go takim nie znamy . Jezus nakazał nam czynić symbol , Jezus posługiwał się Językiem symboli , tak jak ma to miejsce w piśmie świętym , jeżeli przyjąć teorie , nie znajdującą w piśmie świętym uzasadnienia , czyli katolicką - jakoby Jezus naprawdę był opłatkiem który nie jest nawet chlebem i winem które nawet nie jest sfermętowanym winem , w doatku dzięki ludzkiej pomocy - rytułałowi przeistoczenia , transusbtancjiacji którzy mogą odprawić ludzie upoważnieni stojący w swojej mocy ponad suwerennością boga - księża kaotlicy nazywani Alter Chrysutsami . To musimy przyjąć że Bóg jest pieżastym ptakiem , Jezus jest bramą , a jego uczniowie są stadem baranów , jednak wiemy że to tak nie jest ponieważ Jezus mówił wtedy symbolicznie zarówno w poprzednim jak i tym przypadku . Kościół katolicki twierdzi jednak że Jezus ogłosił siebie chlebem i winem , który po odpowiednim rytułale którego oni mogą dokonać , staje się w pełni Jezusem Chrystusem . Jezus jest wszechmocny i wszechobecny , nie podlega też ludzkim prawą i kaprysą , w dzisiejszych kościołach - głównie protestanckich , oczywiście zinfiltorwanych wcześniej przez kościół katolicki , naucza się wizułalizacji , Jezus objawia się tylko wtedy gdy taka jest jego wola , a ci którym się objawił , padali w bezdechu przed nim na kolana , nie widać by wśród fałszywych cudów i dziś wizułalizujący ludzie padali tak przed Eucharystią . Jezus chciał byśmy czynili na jego cześć Symbol , upamiętanie . Zwycięstwa Jezusa na krzyżu , tego samego co zaprzecza kośćiół szatana - kościół katolicki . Symbolika , Jezus posługuje się Jezykiem symboli . Tak jak miało to miejsce wcześniej w Bibli , Jezus używając jezyka symboli nazywa siebie bramą , światłością a uczniów owcami . Uznając wersje satanistyczna kościoła katolickiego za prawdziwą musimy przyjąć że dosłownie jesteśmy stadem baranów , Jezus jest dosłownie Bramą itp . przykłady można mnożyć . " Ja jestem bramą , jeżeli ktoś przezmnie przejdzie , będzie zbawiony " Po drugie krew często odnosi się do wina , wchodząc w szczeguły wina z winogron : " Krew piłeś winogron - mocne wino " - Pwt : 32 : 14 Idąc dalej zaóważamy że Jezus robi coś sprzecznego ponownie z interpetacją satanistyczną kościoła katolickiego . " Lecz powiadam wam : Odtąd nie będe już pił z tego owocu winnego krzewu aż do owego dnia , kiedy pić będe z wami nowy , w królestwie ojca mojego " Zadziwiające , Jezus nie uważa że pije krew , nie uznaje że to krew , uważa że to wino . To absolutnie nie może być możliwe przeciesz według satanistycznej interpetacji kościoła katolickiego jest to jego dosłowna literalana krew . Po czwarte Biblia mówi że Jezus przyjdzie na ziemie w taki sam sposób jaki odszedł do swojego ojca , niemożliwe jest by objawiał się pod psotacią chleba i wina , idąc jeszcze dalej cud transybstancjacji jaki ma tego dokonać przez katolikiego kapłana nie jest możlwy gdyż objawienie NIGDY nie przychodzi z woli ludzkiej . "' Kiedy uporczywie wpatrywali się w niego , jak wstępował do nieba , przystąpili do nich dwaj mężowie w białych szatach . I rzekli : Mężowie z Galilei , dlaczego stoicie i wpatrujecie się w niebo ? Ten Jezus , wzięty od was do nieba , przyjdzie tak samo , jak widzieliście go wstępującego do nieba' " Czytamy że BÓG nie mieszka w światyniach zbudowanych przez człowieka , co jest dla katolicyzmu''' NIEMOŻLIWE''' , naucza on że Bóg na skutek trassubttancjacji podczas mszy , jest samym opłatkiem w hostii . Przeczy to poraz kolejny trassybtancjacji a wiec całej mszy . " Bóg który stowrzył świat i wsyzstko na nim , On który jest panem nieba i ziemi , nie mieszka w światyniach zbudowanych ręką ludzką i nie odbiera posługi z rąk ludzkich , jak gdyby czegoś potrzebował , bo sam daje wsyzstkim życie i oddech i tchnienie . Idąc znowu DALEJ , w bibli mamy ZAKAZ spożywania krwi . "' Dlatego dałem zakaz Izraelitą : Nikt z was nie będzie sporzywał krwii , także i przysz który się osiedlił w śród was , nie będzie spożywał krwii '" Jakie jest kłamstwo szatana ? " Będziecie Bogami " , teraz , dlaczego Bóg zakazuje spożywać krwii ? Spożywając krew stajemy się na podpobieństwo tego kogo krew spożywamy , zatem Eucharystia jest celebracją kłamstwa szatana z ogrodu Eden . W rzeczywistości cała nauka katolicka jest przesycona boskością rozumu ludzkiego i stawania się bogiem . Kośćiół katolicki mówi : Oto jest Bóg , jest w monstrancji , pod postacią opłatka . Pismo święte ostrzega przed takimi ludźmi : " Wtedy jeżeli by kto wam powiedział : oto tu jest mesjasz , albo " tam " , nie wierzcie ! " Biblia ostrzega przed ludźmi na nowo krzyżuącymi Chrystusa . " Hebr. 6:4-6 Niemożliwe jest bowiem, żeby tych, którzy raz zostali oświeceni i zakosztowali daru niebieskiego, i stali się uczestnikami Ducha Świętego; Zakosztowali też dobrego słowa Bożego i mocy przyszłego wieku; A odpadli – ponownie odnowić ku pokucie, gdyż sami sobie znowu krzyżują Syna Bożego i wystawiają go na hańbę. " Słowa Jezusa należy rozmumieć symbolicznie jako jedyna możliwa opcja . Wczesny kościół nigdy tak nie intepretował jak katolicyzm , nigdy nie było mowy o tym że chelb i wino jest samym Jezusem Chrystusem , wręcz przeciwnie . Dogmat dotyczący przeistoczenia został uchwalony DOPIERO w 1215 roku , na IV soborze latereńskim . Augustn z Hipony , jeden z doktorów Kościoła Katolickiego , NIGDY nie interpretował słów Jezusa inaczej niż symbolicznie co z zdenerwowaniem MUSZĄ przyznać katolicy . " Gdy byłem księdzem , Napisałem księge przeciw Listowi Donatusa . W tej księdze na pewnym miejscu powiedziałem , że kościół zbudowany jest na Piotrze jako na Opoce ( ... ) Później bardzo często rozmyślałem nad słowami Chrystusa : " Ty jesteś Piotr , a na tej skale zbuduję kościół mój " . I Doszedlem do wniosku, że należy rozumieć , iż kościół zbudowany jest na tym którego Piotr wyznał mówiąć " Ty jesteś Chrystus , on syn Boga żywego " Piotrowi nie powiedziano : Ty jesteś Opoką lecz ty jesteś Piotr . To Chrystus był bowiem opoką którą Szymon wyznał ( ... ) " '- Święty Augustyn ( 354 - 430 rok ) " Retractiones " 1.21' W 1922 roku w Polsce , wydano dzieło o Obaleniu Katolickiej Mszy Świętej , Autorstwa Polskiego Baptysty Antoniego Sołtysa . Antoni obalajac w świetle słowa Bożego Katolicki obrządek Mszy , zwraca uwagę na aspekt niezrozumiałej mowy . thumb|left|Msza Święta w Świetle Pisma Świętego - Antoni Sołtys , 1922" Drogi czytelniku , jeżeli kiedy w twojem życiu kapłan jakiekolwiek zarząda pieniędzy od ciebie za jakieś łaski Boże ukryte w Mszy lub innych sakramentach , odpowiedz mu słowami św. Piotra powyżej przytoczonemi , które wyrzekł do szymona , a nie pozwól się więcej okłamywać i obdzierać z ciężko zapracowanego grosza . Jaki pożytek moralny ma ten kto słucha tej Mszy ? Czy zrozumiesz co kapłan mówi ? Czy możesz złączyć się duchem twoim z kapłanem ? Przecież nie jesteś pewny , czy ten kapłan Boga chwali , czy przeklina , bo nie rozumiesz i słowa z tego co on mówi . Nabożeństwo w języku niezrozumiałym dla tych którzy w niem udział biorą , nie przynosi żadnego pożytku i przez Apostoła Pawła zakazane , mówi on te słowa : " A wszakże ja wole powiedzieć w kościele 5 słów zrozumiale i innych nauczyć , a nieżeli dziesięć tysięcy słów językiem którego by nie zrozumieli ( I Koryntian 14:19 ) . Więc widzimy jasno że takie ceremonie i modły , nie są ustanowieniem ani Chrystusa , ani Apostołów , lecz są to wymysły chciwego zysku duchowieństwa , nie posiadającego żadnej mocy zbawiennej '''. " - Msza Święta w Świetle Pisma Świętego , Antoni Sołtys , 1922 , Strona 16 - 17 thumb|left Żaden chrześcijanin nie powinien uczestniczyć w mszy , nie ma ona nic wspólnego z Biblią , lepiej jest umrzeć jak niż ją przyjąć , jak czynili mordowani oficjalnie Biblijni Chrześcijanie przez Kościół Katolicki i podległej mu władze świecką . Hitler 35.jpg Hitler 24.jpg Opłatek 1.jpg|Opłatek Pogański Krzyż.png|Pogański Krzyż Hitler 62.jpg Hitler 60.jpg Hitler 82.JPG Co się tyczy samych Hosti ( Hostia łac-ofiara ) , są to dokładne symbole Boga Słońca Balla , gółwnego babilońskiego bóstwa . Nie tylko sam półksiężyc w kole ale i dodatkowo promienie z nich wychodzące , a wszystko zamaskowane przez wmówienie ludziom że symbolizuje to Boga , który jest światłością . Nie o naszego Boga , króla królów tu chodzi , tu chodzi o innego boga , podktórego podszywa się szatan . Opłatek występuje z pogańskim krzyżem , tak ważnym w kulcie Boga słońca Balla lub jeszcze gorszym i Bluźnierczym IHS , symbolu tak bardzo dziś zawłaszczonemu przez Jezuitów , często Opłatek zawiera oby dwa te elementy wpisane na sobie . Istota Chleba i Wina Katolicy podają sfermentowane wino , biblijnym symbolem był chleb bez zakwasu i sok z winogron . Skoro Ferment jest symbolem grzechu to tak samo wino musiało być niefermentowane . Co do Chleba , podaje się opłatek , okrągły opłatek gdyż okrągłość jest symbolem Balla i można umieścić tam wiele Satanistycznych symboli jak na przykład półksiężyc czy IHS . Zamiast samego chleba . Na hostiach niezwykle często możemy dostrzec falujące i proste promienie słońca , jest to kult płodności który obserwujemy w wszelkim możliwym pogaństwie , falujące linie oznaczają bóstwa Żeńskie , zaś proste , bóstwa męskie . Katolicy zamiast samego krzyża będącego oznaką zwycięstwa Jezusa na krzyżu i symbolem chrześcijaństwa , stosują krucyfiks , symbol pokonania Jezusa na krzyżu , przedstawiający Pana Jezusa , lamiąc II przy tym drugie przykazanie , jako wciąż do krzyża przybitego , co jest nawiązaniem do katolickiej teologi ciągłej powtarzalnej ofiary Mszy . Trudno znaleść inny zakon działający bardziej i zawzięciej w szerzeniu " najświętrzego " rytułału Eucharystii niż zakon Jezuitów . Symbol IHS , jest znakiem rozpoznawalnym Jezuitów do dziś . Ten zakon propagował i wprowadzał w czyn ten rytułał w każdym państwie i narodzie gdzie kolwiek się znalazł , szczególnie w Amryce Łacińskiej , której uchonorowaniem katolickiego wpływu jest Meksyk - kraj koprupcji , kartelów narkotykowych i niekończących się wojen domowych , pełnym ascetów i kultu Boskiego człowieka - Marji , a więc w skutku demoniczną istotne która się za nią podaje . Jendak Eucharystisa jest pozbawiona jakich kol wiek podstaw Biblijnych oraz jest jej zaprzeczeniem . Jezuici w spelu propagowania kultu , do dziś stosują przekłamanie i obłude na masową skale . Dla przykładu Jezuicka Bibilia Diułay podaje zamiast " chleba powszedniego daj nam panie " - Chleba PRZEISTOCZONEGO daj nam panie . Podobny absurd i fałszerstwo ma miejsce w wciskaniu satanistycznej , demonicznej Eucharystii w Biblie jakoby miała być ona jej częścią . Tak oto Jezuita Grzegorz Ginter komentuje wydarzenia z Ewangeli Łukasza , gdy Jezus pomnaża żywność by nakarmić tłum : '''I robi coś, co jest przepiękne. Bierze z tego, co ludzkie i czyni to, co boskie. Bierze to niewiele ludzkiego, ofiarowanego Mu i pomnaża. Taką moc ma tylko miłość. Eucharystia to miłość, zdolna z czegoś niewielkiego, uczynić coś bardzo wielkiego. Ta miłość jest zdolna nasycić wszystkich i to tym, co najlepsze – samą sobą. Bóg nasyca nas samym sobą. Nie ma lepszego pokarmu na świecie. " '- Jezuita Grzegorz Ginter , 26 maja 2016 , " Pustkowie " , publikowany przez Jezuici.pl " Jezuici TM " ' W Biblijnej historii dokonania przez Jezusa cudu nakarmienia ludzi , Jezuita zmienił całkowicie kontekst , wpychając na siłę transsubstancjaje której tam nie ma , Jezus nie ucznił żywności Boskim . Sprowadzanie mocy Jezusa do siły miłości a nie samego faktu że jest Bogiem , prowadzi do wniosku mylnie wysówanego w dzisiejszym świecie jakoby to człowiek działa przez Boga a nie Bóg przez człowieka , przez swoją wiare bądź moc oraz wszystkich innych Herezji . Tutaj tą miłością okazauje się niczym nie zapowiedziana w Biblijnych wersetach , wyskakująca z buszu Eucharystia " zdolna z czegoś niewilkiego , ucznić coś bardzo wielkiego " . A więc to nie Jezus a Eucharystia dokonała tego cudu poprzez Jezusa ? Czy Jezus dokonał tego cudu poprzez Eucharystie ? Oby dwie możliwości są niebilijne i sprzeczne z tym co jest pod natchnieniem napisane . Eucharystii NIE MA ich w Biblii , ani w Ewangeli Łauksza , w tej historii dokonania cudu przez Jezusa . Dalej Jezuita stwierdza na podstawie cudu Jezusa , że ta " Miłość jest zdolna nasycić wszystkim i to tym , co najlepsze - samą sobą " . Więc Jezus dosłownie pomnożył jedzenie czy nakarmił ludzi miłoscią Eucharystii ? Biblia jest w tym temacie absolutnie jasna i bezkompromisowa , Eucharystia jest fałszywą doktryną nie mającą swojego precedensu w Biblii , jest bluźnierczym rytułałem zaprzeczającym ofierze Jezusa na krzyżu . Jednak katolicy nie chcący odwrócić się od swoich grzechów , twierdzą że " prawdziwa obecność Pana Jezusa w Eucharystii " jest faktem . Powołują się na ponadnaturalne cuda , pojawienia się krwii pod postacią chleba i wina . Czynnikiem wywołującym to zjawisko jest niewątpliwie świat duchowy , nie jest to jednak Duch Święty a demon . Biblia ostrzega nas przed podobnymi fałszymi praktykami wiary w rzekome cuda a nie w Ewangellie . " 'Ale choćbyśmy nawet my albo anioł z nieba zwiastował wam ewangelię odmienną od tej, którą myśmy wam zwiastowali, niech będzie przeklęty! '" - Galacjan 1:8 Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki